


Polarity

by Avaari



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “creepy threatening villains always end up connected somehow… how else do you get the cool crossover arcs where the different hero factions team up?” a big hero 6 / avengers fanmix based on pitviperofdoom‘s magnets for trouble





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnets for Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212093) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



 

 **POLARITY:**  “creepy threatening villains always end up connected somehow… how else do you get the cool crossover arcs where the different hero factions team up?” a big hero 6 / avengers fanmix based on [@pitviperofdoom](https://tmblr.co/mqQKPsY77o_1Isa-KRK_Z2Q) ‘s [magnets for trouble](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F3212093%2Fchapters%2F6987998&t=OTI5MWU3ZjQ3Y2U1OWY3NjFjNGQxZWE0ZWEwNGU1YmQ0NTk3MDI1NCxnT3o4NXAydw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140405926160%2Fpolarity&m=0)

> **I.** _all time low_  - THE RECKLESS AND THE BRAVE |  **II.** _adam lambert_  - TRESPASSING |  **III.** _britt nicole_  - WELCOME TO THE SHOW |  **IV.** _avril lavigne_  - ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY |  **V.** _bastille_  - ICARUS |  **VI.** _jimmy eat world_  - HEAR YOU ME |  **VII.** _metric_  - HELP I’M ALIVE |  **VIII.** _p!nk_  - I’M NOT DEAD |  **IX.** _he is we_  - PARDON ME |  **X.** _lauren aquilina_  - KING |  **XI.** _of monsters and men_  - LITTLE TALKS |  **XII.** _lindsey stirling_  - WE ARE GIANTS |  **XIII.** _david archuleta_ \- THE OTHER SIDE OF DOWN

* * *

 

resources: [big hero 6 screencap](http://screencapped.org/animation/movies/displayimage.php?album=50&pid=127280#top_display_media) from [screencapped.net](https://screencapped.net/), [avengers screencap](https://superheroscreencaps.com/the-avengers-2012/75/) from [super hero screencaps](https://superheroscreencaps.com/)


End file.
